


Strawberry with Chocolate

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien August, Adrien’s crush for Ladybug is obvious, André is so confused, Comedy, Day 2: Ice-Cream, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humor, I love Kagami and Nino in this, Is his ice creams making a love square?, Minor Lukagami, The Love’s Ice Cream, Whole class go out together, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Having gotten a whole day of a well-deserved break, Adrien meets his friends for ice cream. But regret is immediate when André gives him the usual ice cream flavors: strawberry with black chocolate chip, blackberries and blueberry. What, for anyone with good vision, is basically his Ladybug.Adrien August Day 2 ― Ice-Cream
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Mentioned Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrien August 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Strawberry with Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this, really. It made me laugh so much while writing  
> Not every story will focus on shipping, ok? Adrien is main character on many situations and much of them is basically me trying to be funny. But I hope you all enjoy this as well  
> Also, forgive me for any grammar errors. If you find one, tell me <3

Adrien didn't believe his luck when his father told him at lunch that he could take the rest of the afternoon off to do whatever he wanted. No photo shoots, interviews, Chinese lessons or fencing. It was a free time that he could spend with friends — however, still being with Gorilla's company.

But being accompanied by the bodyguard was an irrelevant detail. _He could go out with friends!_ The boy was exploding like a firework, full of the purest joy.

Shortly thereafter, he was already at the Trocadéro with his whole class’s friends. A few weeks ago, Luka and Kagami started dating and it turned out that it was a perfect date for both of them to try André's ice cream. Their flavor appeared as a combination of strawberry and mint, sweet and fresh.

The previous months were crazy for everyone. Encounters and mismatches, increasingly difficult akumas and feelings put to the test. Adrien couldn't be happier for Kagami. After all she was a dear friend of his and deserved someone who complemented her perfectly.

He was just very worried about Marinette. Beside Alya, the girl was staring at the ice cream cone in her hands. She seemed more distant than ever. Adrien felt his heart squeeze just looking at her, thinking how good it would be to see her when she was with some of her usual beautiful smiles. In fact, Marinette seemed happier when he visited her as Chat Noir.

Perhaps she was smiling to hide her own exhaustion? Or other more difficult thoughts? He wanted to help her anyway. It was what _friends_ do. Taking a step forward to receive his ice cream, Adrien promised himself that he would visit Marinette that night in order to cheer her up. He needed to be a _good friend_.

“Oh, Adrien!,” André, the ice-cream man, greeted him. “The usual flavor. Strawberry with black chocolate chip, blackberries for her hair and blueberry ice-cream just like her sky-blue stare! Here, my boy!”

The boy picked up the ice cream with a smile, but when he turned to join the group sitting on the steps of the staircase, he was startled to see all his friends staring at him. Each face had a different degree of confusion and suspicion until it ended with Marinette who was more eyes than anything.

Why was he being looked at like that?

“Dude, I never noticed,” Nino commented, adjusting his glasses. “Your ice cream looks like Ladybug.”

There were nods of agreement and Adrien looked at the cone as if it were a stolen object planted in his innocent hands.

“W-what? Nino, you’re getting too involved with the work on Alya's blog,” the blonde gave an excuse.

“No, he’s got a point. The colors are very reminiscent of Ladybug’s colors,” it was Kagami's time to turn against him. “The blue eyes, the black hair that looks bluish and the red clothes with black polka dots. That explains everything.”

“Everything what?”

“That fencing trophy full of Ladybug pictures of yours.”

Marinette coughed the peach ice cream she had picked up, completely choked. Alya clapped her friend on the back to help her get back to normal. Meanwhile, Adrien could almost feel his entire face cooking and it was definitely not the hot afternoon sun. He forgot the whole hour of talk he had with the Japanese girl to explain that trophy.

“I-I'm just a fan. Can't models admire other models? Mainly models of justice and good conduct?,” Adrien didn’t seem to notice the baker's daughter looking at him nervously.

“You're very defensive, man,” Nino laughed, getting up and putting his arm around his friend's shoulders. “Look, André knows well what he chooses when he gives the flavors, especially in the ice cream of love. If your love is Ladybug, then it will surely be alright... ouch!”

The boy looked at his girlfriend who gave him a dangerous look after stepping on his foot. Quickly, he retracted his mouth. It was one of those things he shouldn't say to Adrien so as not to spoil Marinette's chances.

But what could he do? Nino had seen how Adrien looked when Ladybug found him in Jackardy's attack. He was literally pushed aside by the friend to get closer to the heroine.

On the other side, Adrien put his hand on his face, suddenly regretting that he had left his house. Through his fingers, he saw the looks that Kim and Alix exchanged. Even though it was all for fun and nothing serious, he wouldn’t be forgiven for having his huge crush on Ladybug exposed for the next few weeks.

It was then that fate decided to add more spice to the situation. Luka directed his gaze to Marinette at his right side and something seemed to be going on in his mind.

“Green for the eyes and peach pink for the lips…,” he muttered and everyone else seemed to have heard him.

“Wait a minute,” Alya said, suddenly gaping. “I-is it possible? Marinette, all this time... your soulmate is Chat Noir!”

The girl almost fell to the floor despite being seated on the bottom step.

“B-b-but… this is im _paw_ sible... I mean, impossible!,” Marinette exclaimed.

“The way a simple Italian ice cream maker decides the lover’s fate is fascinating,” Kagami commented to Luka.

Adrien's gaze went from his friend's ice cream to his own. It didn't make any sense. How did his ice cream go to Ladybug if Marinette's soulmate was Chat Noir — _him_? There was something very wrong with that. He looked at André for an answer, yet the ice-cream man himself looked more confused than anything.

“Adrien,” the girl touched his shoulder, awakening him from his thoughts.

They looked at each other for a long moment, being watched by their friends. Adrien had no idea what Marinette was thinking, but little by little the pieces started to fit in his own head.

Black-jet hair, blue eyes and surreal creativity.

Then he looked at the ice cream in the girl's hands. Green for the eyes. Peach pink for the lips.

“Fate is funny, isn't it, _princess_?”


End file.
